fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Block
'''Sun Block is one of the many shops in Fantage where you can purchase items. It's located at The Beach and is a top destination spot for anyone who want to change their eyes or skin color. When you buy items from Sun Block, they will not save into your inventory.' It's operated by Kawaii and is updated frequently for the benefit of aspiring Fantagians. Products All eyes are for free and can be bought with Stars, and only Stars. However, some eyes need Premium Membership. A popular way to obtain these Premium Membership only eyes without paying anything or buying a Membership is to log on to Fantage's Spanish (español) server and buy them with 0 eCoins. Eyes ''Eyes marked with an asterisk (*) indicate that purchase of these eyes requires Premium Membership. Female * Original Eyes * Cute Eyes * Sparkling Eyes * Sassy Eyes * Innocent Eyes * Deep Brown Eyes* * Deep Sea Blue Eyes* * Cheerful Blue Eyes* * Purple Mist Eyes* * Pink Beauty Eyes* * Sweet Blue Eyes* * Mystic Aqua Eyes* * Mystic Green Eyes* * Crystal Blue Eyes* Males * Original Eyes * Small Eyes * Sharp Eyes * Cool Eyes * Wide Eyes * Piercing Brown Eyes* * Cheerful Blue Eyes* * Reddish Brown Eyes* * Forest Green Eyes* * Warm Brown Eyes* * Intense Green Eyes* * Smooth Blue Eyes* * Strong Brown Eyes* * Ocean Turquoise Eyes* Skin Tones * Creme * Caramel * Medium Tan * Dark Tan * Rich Cocoa * Rosy Other Languages Sun Block * Spanish: Baño de Sol (Sun Bath) * Japanese: SUN BLOCK''' ビューティーショップ (Sanburokku byuutiishoppu, Sun Block Beauty Shop) Products Female Eyes '''Spanish: * Original Eyes (Ojos grandes, Big Eyes) * Cute Eyes (Ojos coquetos, Flirty Eyes) * Sparkling Eyes (Ojos miel brillante, Bright Honey Eyes) * Sassy Eyes (Ojos violeta, Violet Eyes) * Innocent Eyes (Ojos inocentes) * Deep Brown Eyes (Ojos café oscuro, Dark Coffee Eyes) * Deep Sea Blue Eyes (Ojos azules profundos, Deep Blue Eyes) * Cheerful Blue Eyes (Ojos azules expresivos, Expressive Blue Eyes) * Purple Mist Eyes (Ojos morados, Purple Eyes) * Pink Beauty Eyes (Ojos rosados, Pink Eyes) * Sweet Blue Eyes (Ojos dulces azules) * Mystic Aqua Eyes (Ojos azules marinos, Marine Blue Eyes) * Mystic Green Eyes (Ojos verdes marino, Marine Green Eyes) * Crystal Blue Eyes (Ojos azules cristal) Japanese: * Sparkling Eyes (おしゃまなめ, Oshamana ne, Precocious Eyes) * Ocean Turquoise Eyes (くりっとしため, Kuri tto shita me, ?? Eyes) * Innocent Eyes (じゅんすいなめ, Jiyunsuiname, Pure Eyes) * Mystic Aqua Eyes (みわくのめ(あお), Mi waku no me (ao), Captivating Eyes (blue)) * Mystic Green Eyes (みわくのめ(みどり), Mi waku no me (midori), Captivating Eyes (green)) * Original Eyes (オリヅナルめ, Oridzunaru me) * Crystal Blue Eyes (キラキラなめ, Kirakirana me, Sparkling Eyes) Male Eyes Spanish: * Original Eyes (Ojos grandes, Big Eyes) * Small Eyes (Ojos pequeños) * Sharp Eyes (Ojos atentos, Attentive Eyes) * Cool Eyes (Ojos expresivos, Expressive Eyes) * Wide Eyes (Ojos divinos, Divine Eyes) * Piercing Brown Eyes (Ojos marrón oscuro, Dark Brown Eyes) * Cheerful Blue Eyes (Ojos azules brillantes, Bright Blue Eyes) * Reddish Brown Eyes (Ojos rojizos, Reddish Eyes) * Forest Green Eyes (Ojos verde forestal) * Warm Brown Eyes (Ojos miel oscura, Dark Honey Eyes) * Intense Green Eyes (Ojos verde intenso) * Smooth Blue Eyes (Ojos azul suave, Soft Blue Eyes) * Strong Brown Eyes (Ojos café claro, Light Brown Eyes) * Ocean Turquoise Eyes (Ojos turquesa, Turquoise Eyes) Skin Tones Spanish: * Creme (Beige, Beige) * Caramel (Caramelo) * Medium Tan (Bronceado medio) * Dark Tan (Bronceado oscuro) * Rich Cocoa (Chocolate, Chocolate) * Rosy (Rosa, Rose) Japanese: * Creme (あかるいはだ, Akarui wada, Bright Skin) * Caramel (ふつうのはだ, Futsuno wada, Normal Skin) * Medium Tan (けんこうてきなはだ, Kenko teki na wada, Healthful Skin) * Dark Tan (こむきいろのはだ, Komu kīro no wada, ?? Skin) Trivia * The eyes "Cute Eyes" and "Sassy Eyes" and the skin tones "Rich Cocoa" and "Rosy" do not exist in Fantage Japan. * The eyes "Ocean Turquoise Eyes" and "Crystal Blue Eyes" were originally from Fantage JP. When it was introduced into Fantage USA, the "Ocean Turquoise Eyes" were given to the boys, instead of the girls. * When the eyes "Sparkling Eyes" were introduced to Fantage JP, they were given a different name due to another set of eyes made by Fantage JP being called "Sparkling Eyes" ("Crystal Blue Eyes" in Fantage USA). Category:Shops